50 Moments
by SilentThunder23
Summary: 50 sentences for Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Temari. NaruSaku, NaruTema, KibaSaku and KibaTema, a couple sentences contain NaruKiba and SakuTema.
1. 01 to 10

**Original Series: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden.  
**Story Title: **50 Moments.  
**Summary: **50 sentences for Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Temari. NaruSaku, NaruTema, KibaSaku and KibaTema, a couple sentences contain NaruKiba and SakuTema.  
**Character/s: **Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Temari. Other characters mentioned.

* * *

This piece of writing is **part one **of **five, **each one will contain ten sentences on the same subject. This is one of those 50 sentences things just broken up into five parts because I've gotten stuck on twenty-one. This will be finished.

* * *

#01 - Ring

Sakura never needed a ring, it was jewelry that would more then likely get in the way, Naruto bought her one anyway, just so he would always be with her -_she always had it with her, even if no one knew.-_

#02 - Hero

Naruto had always been Hinata's hero but it was Kiba that got a permanent place in the man's heart, _-although neither would ever admit such a thing.-_

#03 - Memory

Sakura can remember times of the old team seven _–part of Sakura is glad that things ended this way- _now those times are like fading memories.

#04 - Box

Kiba opens the cardboard box and stares at Sakura with a dull expression, _–why are you hiding in a box?- _Sakura never did manage to throw Kiba a surprise party.

#05 - Run

Kiba runs through the trees as fast as he can, _–he can smell the blood, but he tries to deny that fact- _he starts to think he's not fast enough.

#06 - Hurricane

The first time Naruto sees Temari's powerful attack is the moment he becomes proudest of his affinity _–Because it means they have something in common.-_

#07 - Wings

Sakura has never thought that they needed wings _–she's always believed that Naruto could fly.- _

#08 - Cold

Temari isn't used to the cold snow of Konoha, so when she shivers he holds her tight and keeps her warm, _-this is why Temari likes snow.-_

#09 - Red

Sakura runs her hand along the large cut on the blonde's abdomen and watches the blood for a short moment; she looks to the brunette's cheeks and ponders over the different shades of red.

#10 - Drink

The brunette takes the seat next to her and turns to smile at her, _–can I buy you a drink?- _the blonde accepts the offer with no hesitation.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This actually started off as Naruto, Sakura and Kiba but then I just had to add Temari.


	2. 11 to 20

**Original Series: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden.  
**Story Title: **50 Moments.  
**Summary: **50 sentences for Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Temari. NaruSaku, NaruTema, KibaSaku and KibaTema, a couple sentences contain NaruKiba and SakuTema.  
**Character/s: **Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Temari. Other characters mentioned.

* * *

#11 - Midnight

He does not make a noise as he wakes up in the middle of the night to sneak away but Sakura knows he's gone, _-and it breaks her heart that he's never there in the morning.-_

#12 - Temptation

The blonde almost snarls as the pinkette subtly teases with her body, so she grabs her hand making some excuse to leaves and pushes her into the first hidden spot she finds, _-Temari was never one for subtle.-_

#13 - View

Sometimes Naruto and Sakura watch the sun rise over Konoha from Hokage Mountain, _-Naruto likes the idea of his dad seeing his girlfriend.-_

#14 - Music

Kiba loves the mornings where he can sit still and listen to Sakura sing in the shower, _-she has an angel's voice.-_

#15 - Silk

Naruto stops breathing when he sees her walking down the aisle, _-Naruto doesn't know if it's the silk that makes her look like an angel.-_

#16 - Cover

When it rains Naruto lets Sakura use his jacket so that she doesn't get wet, _-Sakura doesn't mind the rain, she just likes his jacket.-_

#17 - Promise

Naruto made her a promise of a lifetime and he will do anything to keep it, _-but Sakura no longer loves Sasuke the way she used to, she only sees him as a departed teammate and Naruto's attempts break her heart.-_

#18 - Dream

Temari often wonders what it is that Kiba dreams about, _-some nights he won't stop moving and others he barely moves at all- _she never asks him though because she's uncertain if she really wants to know.

#19 - Candle

Naruto is confused when on his birthday candles keep turning up every where he goes, that is until he sees a very suspicious Inuzuka walking around with a bag filled with candles.

#20 - Talent

Sakura and Temari are both talented in a particular area of expertise, knocking a particular blonde unconscious when he says something really stupid.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you don't like something here just ignore it, it's really that simple.


	3. 21 to 30

**Original Series: **Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden.  
**Story Title: **50 Moments.  
**Summary: **50 sentences for Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Temari. NaruSaku, NaruTema, KibaSaku and KibaTema, a couple sentences contain NaruKiba and SakuTema.  
**Character/s: **Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Temari. Other characters mentioned.

* * *

#21 - Silence

Temari is used to silence _–her brothers aren't always ones for speaking- _so she has learnt to read what people mean even without words, this is why it doesn't offend her that Naruto doesn't talk that much when they're alone.

#22 - Journey

She smiles happily as the brunette makes some speech about life being a journey and enjoying the path and not being so desperate for the destination, she smiles because now he's just rambling on.

#23 - Fire

His skin feels like fire and his breath is sharp yet struggles, she stares at him in disbelief as he stands out in the rain just to make sure that her injuries from their last mission have healed, _-I'm fine, Naruto.-_

#24 - Strength

Kiba smiles at the pinkette as she sends the blonde flying off into the distance for making a comment about her 'man strength.'

#25 - Mask

She never marvels at how happy and cheerful he always seems; some people question whether she is just used to the behavior, _-She knows it's just a mask, she's seen him without it.-_

#26 - Ice

Temari was taught that Kunoichi are as cold as ice, emotionless, detached, ready for anything, _-but she isn't ready for anything,- _she shows no emotion but when he comes to save her _–from a fate worse then death- _he slaughters her attackers, _-Temari looks into those red eyes and she cries, because she's not ready for anything.- _

#27 - Fall

She slips and falls to the ground with a loud noise, she is winded but not injured because Sakura has fallen much harder before, _-just not in a literal sense.-_

#28 - Forgotten

Kiba never forgets, _-he remembers people's scents and voices,- _regardless of what people think he never forgets, so when Kiba smiles at the blonde and tells her he's forgotten her name no body is surprised, _-but he's just pretending, because he doesn't want anyone to know he remembers every last thing about her.-_

#29 - Dance

Naruto can dance, _-Sakura knows this,- _so Sakura almost laughs when he stumbles and steps on the poor girls feet that he's dancing with, _-because Naruto is too busy trying to watch Sakura to pay attention to dancing.- _

#30 - Body

Sakura has never been confident with her body, _-Hinata and Ino have 'girly' figures,- _but when he compliments her it doesn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you don't like something, you can just kind of ignore it. 8D


End file.
